Evolved multimedia broadcast and multicast service (eMBMS) allows for a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) cellular network to simultaneously send content from one source to multiple user devices. Broadcast service may refer to sending content to all users. Multicast may refer to sending content to user devices that are members of a specified group (e.g., subscribers to basketball game content from a content provider). The content, being sent to each user device, may be securely transmitted by using a secret key to prevent unauthorized user devices from receiving the content. One secret key may be used to securely transmit content to a user device when the user device is in one particular coverage area of a network, and another secret key may be used to securely transmit content to the user device when the user device is in another coverage area of the network.